<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仓安】绑架 by shaun570</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023369">【仓安】绑架</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570'>shaun570</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仓安】绑架</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>★</p><p>安田听见地窖的门被推开了，老旧的门常常漏风，男人发现后就做了一扇新门，空气中还飘散着新木料的味道。</p><p>男人摸着黑进了屋，走到安田躺的床边，摸索着坐在床沿上。床也是新打的，刚好能躺下自己，而男人得蜷着身子才能睡下。</p><p>感觉到带着凉气的手伸进的被子，安田想握住他，但是手却抽了回去。</p><p>“哈……”男人哈了几口气又搓搓手，伸进自己领子里试了一下温度才伸进被子。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”安田小声的哼唧让男人有点紧张，他想去开灯看看自己关在地窖里的小孩是不是生病了，却被一把拽住。</p><p>男人虽然不明白安田的意思，却点起了他的欲火。眼睛习惯了黑暗后，他看见安田亮晶晶眼睛望着自己，还像他十四岁第一次见到安田时一样干净。</p><p> </p><p>男人从兜里摸出一条宽布带系在安田眼睛上，虽然屋里本来也黑的看不清五官，但他还是不想被小孩发现自己的身份。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>★</p><p>“你别缠着我了，我不待见你！“大仓推开了安田。</p><p>安田也不生气，还是笑嘻嘻地跟上来，“哥哥，你怎么了呀？”</p><p>“你滚开！我都说了别跟着我！”大仓手上使了点劲，瘦弱的小个子一下被推倒在地上。安田磕了一下，眼眶里有泪珠打转。</p><p>他伸手想扶起安田，再像以前一样抱抱他，但是又想起今天早上村上警告自己的话，转身离开了。</p><p> </p><p>大仓不敢回头，他知道安田肯定又在哭哭啼啼地坐在地上不肯站起来，一旦回了头，自己肯定舍不得松开手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你家什么情况你自已心里有数，小安不可能跟你过那种苦日子。”</p><p>村上的话像刀子一样割开了大仓一直以来的梦。他总想着只要自己能和安田在一起，就算日子再苦也没关系。但是自己凭什么跟地主的弟弟在一起呢？自己一个只有一亩地的农民，怎么配得上安田？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“离我远点！”大仓第一次用这样的语气和安田说话。</p><p>跟在自己屁股后面叫哥哥的男孩已经长大了，比他在电视上看的电影明星更漂亮。清澈的大眼睛，可爱的兔牙，都让大仓移不开双眼。</p><p>但是这样好的安田，自己永远都配不上。</p><p> </p><p>★<br/>
男人脱掉打着补丁的毛衣钻进被窝，从背后抱住安田。已经温热的手从薄汗衫的下摆伸进，顺着腰线向上，捏住了乳头。<br/>
“嗯呀……”粗糙的指腹又磨出了新茧，划过娇嫩的乳首。<br/>
被掐住敏感又痛又痒，安田不自觉地挺起腰把整个小乳送到男人的手掌里。<br/>
“骚货，摸一下就挺着奶给人揉。”男人哑着嗓子骂他，手上也使了劲，把胸口上薄薄一层软肉揉得满是红痕。<br/>
“痛……嗯啊……”安田缩着身子躲开男人的手，腰背贴在男人的腹肌上扭动。<br/>
“痛还扭得这么浪！”男人把安田翻个个，趴伏在床上，一把拽下他的裤子，“撅起你的骚屁股。”</p><p>安田乖乖翘起屁股，跪在小床上。即使在黑暗的空间里也能感受到男人黏在自己后穴的视线。<br/>
“啪！”粗糙的手掌落下来，打在挺巧的臀部，响声回荡在地窖。<br/>
“啊！”安田忍不住叫出声，却被捂上了嘴。<br/>
“闭好你的嘴，想让别人听见你被操屁眼么？”男人的手又一次落在安田的屁股上，但是却没有带来疼痛，反而轻柔地揉着臀瓣。<br/>
手掌的老茧磨得嫩肉酥麻，安田夹紧了双腿，怕被男人发现自己的反应。</p><p>“夹什么，你哪快肉老子没看过？”男人骂骂咧咧地掰开安田的双腿，握上已经勃起的阴茎，“怪不得呢，小骚货鸡巴都硬了。”<br/>
上下撸动安田的阴茎，手指翻下包皮，按着根部给他手淫。<br/>
“嗯啊……再快点……”安田把屁股撅得更高，方便男人的动作。男人也不理他，慢悠悠得摩擦着柱身，看着小孩自己伸出手揉着睾丸，嘴里哼哼唧唧得让自己快点。<br/>
“自己撸给我看。”男人抽回了手，伸长胳膊按开一盏小灯。</p><p>安田蒙着眼睛，只露出鼻尖和亮晶晶的嘴唇。下身的裤子褪到膝盖，勃起的阴茎立在嫩白的腿间。<br/>
小手在生殖器上撸动，男人能看见他揉着自己的龟头，马眼流出前列腺液，也能看见他微张着嘴喘气。<br/>
又纯又浪，明明还是个小孩，却总能勾引得自己浑身发热。<br/>
挺腰握着鸡巴凑到安田脸前，粗长的阴茎拍在小脸上留下红痕。<br/>
“给老子舔舔。”男人伸手扶着安田的头，轻轻往下压。安田张开嘴含住头部，男人的生殖器没什么难闻的味道，甚至还有淡淡的香皂味。他尽可能多含进一些，铃口压着小舌，引起了干呕感。<br/>
察觉到安田的不适，男人马上抽回生殖器，把小孩抱在怀里安抚，“没本事瞎使什么劲！那么爱吃鸡巴么！”<br/>
安田对男人的污言秽语不置可否，这个人从来没让自己口超过三分钟，只要有一点反应就担心得不行，一定要检查自己嗓子有没有发红。</p><p>“张嘴！”男人轻轻掰开安田的嘴，对着灯仔细检查他的口腔，确定没有一点问题才又拿出了绑匪的气势，“分开腿，把你的小嫩穴露出来。”<br/>
安田有点害羞，但还是乖乖分开，他感觉自己股间早就因为手淫和口交湿得一塌糊涂。<br/>
“草！舔鸡巴舔出这么多水？”男人的手伸向后穴摸了满手蜜液，手指轻易插进了穴口，嫩肉争先恐后地包裹住手指往深处吸。<br/>
男人再也忍不住，俯身压了上去，粗长的阴茎贯穿了忍不住呼喊的小孩。</p><p> </p><p>★<br/>
大仓站在树后看着安田跟横山有说有笑地走过。他不知道那两个人什么时候变成了这样亲密的关系，明明前几天还跟在自己身后的小孩现在就换了对象。</p><p>安田的头上落了一片叶子，横山伸手帮他摘了下来，小孩抬起头笑着说，谢谢横山哥哥。</p><p>抬起头的上目线，黏黏糊糊的叫哥哥，都是专属于自己的宝物，嫉妒掩盖了理智，配不上安田的屁话都被忘在脑后。<br/>
他趁着夜色翻进了安田家，穿过不知道来过多少次的院子，撬开窗户，双臂一撑就进了屋。小孩在床上睡得正香，脸蛋完全藏在松松软软的被子底下，发出小小的鼾声。<br/>
把准备好的布带系在安田眼睛上，虽然已经尽可能放轻了动作，安田还是感觉到了不舒服，喉咙里滚出小猫一样的哼唧声。大仓赶紧伸手顺着脊背一下一下安抚他，等到呼吸又恢复均匀，才卷着被子抱进怀里，又翻出了安田家。</p><p> </p><p>路上的冷风吹的大仓清醒许多，后知后觉地想到自己绑架安田的后果，从一个配不上他的穷人，变成一个配不上他的罪犯。<br/>
还没等他想好要不要把安田送回去，小孩就已经醒了，迷茫地伸出手想扯下蒙着眼睛的布条。<br/>
“不准拽！”大仓脱口而出，又赶紧哑着嗓子恐吓，“你被我绑架了，敢拽下来就杀了你。”安田听闻立刻收回了手，一直到大仓进了地窖都没敢再动。</p><p>地窖只有一张破床，大仓舍不得小孩真的住在这种地方，准备明天天一亮就把他送回去。<br/>
“你要是害怕，明天就让你哥来赎你。”他给小孩掖好被子。<br/>
“横山哥会来救我！”<br/>
大仓的火气蹭得冒起，“横山裕就是个小混混！他才不会管你！”<br/>
“你不准说他！”<br/>
安田张牙舞爪地样子气坏了他，才过了几天，小白眼狼就忘了自己，满口的横山横山，他非要教训教训小孩，让他知道什么该说什么不该说。</p><p>把人从被子里拉到自己腿上，安田吓得尖叫，大仓也不管他，直接拽下裤子。大掌落在屁股上响起清脆的击打声，从没被打过的小孩一下红了眼眶，嘴里骂着施暴者。<br/>
“呜呜……你是坏人……你是坏人……”<br/>
大仓火气上了头，越听越怒，自己是坏人，横山就是好人，手下更使了劲，把两瓣屁股打的都布满红红的指印，小孩哭得布条都湿透。<br/>
这下男人又后悔了，赶紧给安田揉开红肿，“我、我这是在替你哥教训你。”细皮嫩肉的小孩没挨过打，皮下渗出血点，越揉越痛，趴在他腿上啜泣。大仓拿来毛巾包着冰块给他冷敷，又换了干净的布条蒙眼睛。<br/>
男人掀起毛巾检查一下，饱满的臀瓣还没消红，准备继续隔着毛巾给他揉，冰块麻木了痛觉，反而带来奇怪的感觉。<br/>
“嗯……”小孩忍不住哼叫出声，大仓停下动作以为弄疼了他，结果一看两条细腿间那块已经颤颤巍巍地立起来，在自己腿上偷偷摩擦。</p><p>热血下涌，大仓当即也有了反应，“妈的，还肿着屁股就开始发骚！”他可不知道自己看着长大的小孩浪成这样，肯定是横山那群人带坏了他。<br/>
“我难受……”大仓忍着胀痛，安田还一个劲撩拨他，隔着一层布料，硬物贴在一块儿，燥热在空气里传播。<br/>
“小骚货难受个屁！”男人连喘息都粗重起来，把人从腿上拽起，双腿分开跨跪在自己面前，“求我，求我就让你爽。”<br/>
小孩像没长骨头似的往前倒，搂着他的脖子恳求，“求你………”<br/>
“操……”大仓再能忍住就不是男人，一只手搂着腰把人往怀里带，一只手握着小孩的阴茎上下撸动，老茧滑过柱身，虎口软肉包裹着敏感的头部摩擦，“啊……嗯啊……”呻吟贴着耳廓一声未落地传进耳道，安田跪着稍微高过大仓，脸都埋进微长的自来卷里。<br/>
分开手指握上不大的囊袋，拇指绕着圈按揉根部，小孩的阴茎抖了一下吐出大口先走液，大仓把体液从龟头抹到底端，润滑使动作更流畅，淫叫一声高过一声。<br/>
男人怕被邻居听到，小声警告他，“再浪叫我现在就插你屁眼！”安田立刻住了声，咬着下唇生怕泄出呻吟。<br/>
小孩子的耐力不过五分钟，全身抖了一下就在大仓手里泄出来，软了腰靠着男人哼哼。</p><p>大仓手上都是小孩的味道，他觉得自己简直像着了魔，连精液的味道都觉得好闻。等安田喘息平复，男人就抓着嫩白的小手伸进裤裆，“摸摸哥哥。”<br/>
安田学着刚才男人的动作，包着阴茎上下滑动，手上还没什么力气，也不懂技巧，偏偏只是一通乱摸就取悦了大仓，射精的欲望几乎忍不住。<br/>
“叫哥哥。”大仓仰着头去亲他，看到小孩还好好地蒙着眼睛，更放心地探着舌头舔过安田的牙齿，缠着他的舌尖品尝每一寸嫩肉。<br/>
小孩借着换气撒娇一样地叫他，温热的鼻息喷在脸颊，“哥……哥……哥哥……”<br/>
大仓顿时精关一松，全射在安田胸口。</p><p> </p><p>★<br/>
村上第二天一早就上了门，不容分说翻遍里外间，也没找到安田的影子，平时总是扯着嗓子说话的男人今天一句话也没说就离开了。<br/>
下午横山找到了正在拔草的大仓，上来就照着脸打了一拳，接着是小腹，胸口，来不及防守就被打得直不起身。<br/>
大仓扶着墙回家的路上才听说村上送安田去舅舅家住几天。</p><p> </p><p>在村上的默认下，大仓能够将这种自欺欺人的绑架行为继续下去。安田也没问为什么村上没来救他，老老实实待在地窖做人质。<br/>
一直到小孩趴在他胸口睡着，突出的肋骨硌得皮肤上留下淤青时，他才意识到安田比刚被带回那天瘦了多少。点上灯就看小孩蜷缩时一截一截的脊椎骨在洗的透光的汗衫上打下阴影，臀侧几乎凹了下去，两条腿细成了麻杆。<br/>
安田说过的话在记忆里不断复苏。<br/>
“我还好困呢，你自己吃吧。”<br/>
“吃不下了，好撑。”<br/>
“我想吃白菜，这个肉不好吃。”<br/>
“糙米粥也好好喝……”</p><p> </p><p>“他妈的……”男人把小孩捞起，双臂收紧把人揉进怀里，再揉进骨血里，直把安田疼得在梦中都皱起眉毛。<br/>
配不上安田的不是这间破屋子，而是连为他努力的决心都下不了的自己。<br/>
连着被子一起抱出地窖，坑坑洼洼的小路通向村上家的大房子。<br/>
“……哥哥？”安田被他的动作吵醒，这次没有布蒙着他的眼睛，他能清楚的看见月光下的心上人。夜里的风不大，连树叶的响动都低不可闻。发现小孩已经醒了，大仓更加快了脚步，要把他送回他应该待的地方。<br/>
有一阵子没出过门的安田带着刚醒的懵懂想了好一会儿才明白发生了什么，洗白的胳膊钻出被子死死缠住大仓，“我不回去，我不回去！我吃的很少，哥哥别不要我！”<br/>
眼泪一个劲涌出浸湿了大仓的衣领，小孩的哭声比这几天任何一次都大，想靠嗓子让男人收回决定。<br/>
眼眶浅可能是会传染的，大仓低头把脸埋进小孩细软的黑发里，喑哑的声音传进安田耳朵。<br/>
“等哥挣了钱，就接你回家。”</p><p> </p><p>★<br/>
安田回家后，村上没过问两个人之间发生了什么，只是一个劲地给瘦成纸片的小孩补身子。<br/>
横山连续上门一个月后，终于忍不住求了婚，可是像是突然进入叛逆期的安田死活不肯要他的改口红包。</p><p>“别管他了，大仓出去打工不联系他心里委屈呢。”当哥哥的最了解安田不过，白天看见他和横山亲亲我我，晚上就趴在被子里哭鼻子，给大仓的信写了八百封也没见回信，隔三差五就去给打扫那个连门都漏风的破房子。<br/>
“我那天去镇上好像看见他了，好像变了样子，跟着大老板上车了。”<br/>
村上没往下接，他看见了门帘后面探出的小脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>婚礼那天全村的人都来祝贺横山和村上，虽然是倒插门，但是没人敢嚼地主和小混混的舌根。<br/>
安田眼巴巴地盯着门口，但是一直到宾客散了也没等到他想见的人，横山和村上肯定在亲热，他不想去打扰，就又一个人跑到大仓家的破房子里，躺在地窖的木板床上发呆。<br/>
“哥哥在干什么呢？”自言自语的嗓子发涩，“不知道有没有想我。横山哥说看见哥哥了，我也好想见到啊……”眼泪落在木板上留下一个个圆形的水痕，顺着纹理变成张牙舞爪的形状又很快挥发。</p><p>安田突然听到地窖的门被推开了，“干嘛跑到这来哭鼻子，我找了你好久……”<br/>
“哥哥！”小孩扑过来被抱了个满怀，男人埋进他的头发使劲吸了几口，想闻到自己日思夜想的味道，鼻子却一个劲发涩只能感觉到顺着鼻梁淌下的湿意。</p><p>“我来接你了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>